The disclosure relates generally to agricultural equipment, and specifically to managing a fleet of agricultural equipment via a command and control system.
An operator may use agricultural equipment (e.g., tractors, harvesters, seeders, tillers, etc.) to perform tasks at an agricultural operation (e.g., a farm). In some instances, multiple pieces of equipment (e.g., a tractor and a tiller) may be used together to perform a task. The user may track equipment compatibility using his or her memory, a notebook, a spreadsheet, or some other way. If the agricultural operation has more than one of a given piece of equipment (e.g., a specific model of tractor), each may be configured for different sets of agricultural tasks. For example, one of the tractors may be configured for general utility tasks, while a second tractor may be configured to tow a seeder across a field. The second tractor may be equipped with coupling hardware or third-party add-ons (e.g., an additional display) that correspond to the seeder or other implements, which may be missing from the first tractor. If agricultural operation uses a command and control system to manage its fleet of agricultural equipment, the two tractors may appear in the command and control system with the same name. This may lead to confusion regarding which tractor is which, which tractor is compatible with which pieces of equipment, and which tractor is configured for which tasks.